A Mother's love and a Father's Gun
by ROARxIMxAxDinosaur
Summary: After five years, Faye comes back to the bebop for help. Faye's daughter has been kidnapped by Vicious. Faye disperate to save her daughter turns to Spike...the father.
1. Then and Now

**Chapter 1: Then and Now**

**_I have been lost in this god-forsaken place for so long. All alone in the dark…I can't help but sometimes wonder, what life would be like if…if I would still be there…with him._**

Remembering her past brought tears to Faye's eyes. Her life was different now, she had changed but in some ways she couldn't let the past go. If the Faye now would have met the Faye then…she would look away in disgusted…and the Faye then would probably cause a riot.

"Hello honey." A handsome man greeted Faye with a kiss. This man, wasn't him…this man had dark brown hair, bright blue eyes, and muscular built. No, this was not he.

"Hi dear." She said sweetly. This angel like man sat across from Faye. A beautiful table in between them, complete with a rose and candles that lit sweetly. The restaurant was full of people holding hands and becoming lost in one's eyes. Faye for some reason didn't feel this from him.

"So how was your day?" he asked. The same question he asked everyday.

"It was go…" A jingling ring came from his pocket, and interrupted her. Same half answer she always gave him.

"I'm sorry…but it might be the office." He said digging in his pocket to find the noisy device.

Faye gave him a fake "its okay" smile. As he chatted away on his phone, Faye looked deeply at this man she married. How this "Thomas" wasn't her old Spike.

**_Spike…_**

His name sent shivers down her spine, and his face haunted her dreams. She remembered that night that she left. Edward wouldn't let go of her leg. Ein whined. Jet hugged her goodbye…and Spike was too late.

* * *

She loaded up her ship, and was ready to take off. She stood by her large machine and sighed.

"Can't believe I'm leaving." She said quietly.

"I can't seem to believe it myself." Said Jet walking down the platform toward her.

"Jet, you coming to say goodbye…or rejoice?" she questioned with a giggle.

"Hmm…both." He said with a smile. Quickly that smile faded away. "Why won't you tell me why you're leaving?" he asked.

Faye turned her head away and touched her stomach. She didn't want to tell him. She didn't want to feel more disgusting.

"Oh, it's nothing. I just feel I need to do more in this life." She lied. She felt she needed to get far away from the bebop…from Spike.

"At least wait for Spike to come home. He won't believe me when I tell him." He said with a little chuckle.

She again touched her stomach… "No, I can't…I need to go before I start to cry." She said sadly. She couldn't wait for Spike anymore…she was tired of waiting.

She smiled one last time at Jet and hugged him. Caught off guard Jet waited a moment to hug back.

"Thank you Jet. Thank you for everything." She said trying to hold back her tears.

"No problem Faye…you always have somewhere to come home to." He said with a fatherly voice.

As she flew off into the starry sky, she let tears fall they were cold salty tears. Tears she cried for _him. _She held her stomach…and felt the life that was inside…the life he helped to create.

As her ship fled deeper into the sky…she finally cried his name.

"SPIKE!" and wept as she flew deeper into the sky.

* * *

That night was so long ago, and she can still remember every detail. She just wondered what he said, what he did.

Here she is now, 5 years later…in a gorgeous dress, drinking red whine. When back then she would be in that reviling yellow outfit drinking cheap whisky.

Yes, she would have to say that her life is better than it was, but it was much more lonelier.

As she walked into her large beautiful home, a sweet tender voice called out to her.

"Mommy! Mommy!" A five-year-old girl came running to her. She had **his** smile on her face…**his** pulsing brown eyes,** her** silky purple hair, and**both their**couragous spirits.

"Hello baby girl." Faye scooped her up in her arms.

"Hi daddy." She said sweetly as he walked through the door.

"Hello Alexandra." He said talking on his phone.

"Mommy want to see something I made for you?" she said her voice was so precious.

"Yeah, show me." She said.

Alexandra…is the name of her daughter. Their daughter. When Faye looked into Alexandra's eyes she saw Spike. She had his eyes, his smile, and brought Faye so many memories.

* * *

"Spike? Can I talk to you?" Faye asked as she walked into Spike's room.

"Yeah? About what?" he asked lying down on his bed, never once he looked up.

"Uh, never mind…it's not important." She changed her mind and turned toward the door.

"It's there isn't it?" he said.

Faye stopped and slowly turned around. She nodded with her head low.

Spike gave out a small sigh…he sat up from the bed and walked over to her. With tears in her eyes…she said.

"I-I can't kill it."

Spike looked into her eyes and pushed back some of her purple hair. He got close to her face, but he hesitated and decided to pull away.

"Do what you want, but I'm not going to be a father to that baby." He said looking out his small window.

"You asshole…how could you do that! It's your child! Why do you always abandon things when they need you the most!" she yelled at him.

Spike didn't say anything, he didn't turn around he just left Faye there hanging.

"You jerk!" she said as she stormed out of his room. As Spike looked outside his window onto the dying sun. He let a tear drop fall.

* * *

"Mrs. Collins…Mrs. Collins." An elderly woman came into Alexandra's room looking for Faye.

"Oh Mrs. Collins this came for you. A man dropped it off." She handed her a envelope.

"Did he tell you his name?" she asked.

"Yes and he also said he was an old friend. Oh what was his name?" Said the old woman. Faye opened the dirty envelope and pulled out a clean white piece of paper.

On it was written:

**IS YOU FAMILY SAFE?**

Faye dropped the letter on the ground in fear.

"Mommy?" asked Alexandra.  
"Delores what was this man's name?" Faye asked frantic.  
"Oh I can't recall." She said,  
"Do you remember what he looked like?" asked Faye.  
"Oh yes he was tall gentleman, but he had long white hair. The poor dear was pale…I think he was sick." She said.  
Faye suddenly knew who he was.  
"Vicious." She said quietly.  
"Yes that's his name…such a strange name as well." Said the old woman.  
Faye looked back down at the paper. What did Vicious want?

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. MOMMY!

Chapter Two: MOMMY!

Faye sat outside Alexandra's room; the note lied in her lap. She was scared and confused of what to do.

Should she go to the police? No Vicious had so many connections she wouldn't be able to count on them.

Should she tell Thomas? No, not even Spike could take him down.  
Spike…should she?...no! How wouldshe be able to confront them after five years?

_Oh hi guys, listen could you protect Spike and I's daughter from evil Vicious? Thanks._ She giggled at the thought. Then she thought...what if it was nothing? Maybe old Delores was losing her mind. But Faye felt a little better.

"Yeah foolproof Faye." She said quietly. She heard hustling in Alexandra's room. Faye quickly peered intothe room. No one was in there…just her daughter tossing in her bed.

Faye sighed inrelief. She could feel her heart slowing down a little.

"Relax Faye, Relax." She told herself. She walked down the hallway and into her room. She turned to her bed and saw a figure with white hair on her bed sitting and smiling. Faye blinked and the figure was gone. Her heartraced again.

"Breathe Faye, Breathe." She went into her bathroom and changed out of her beautiful dress. When she came out, her husband lied on the bed.

"Hey honey." He said in a seductive voice. Faye looked at him with his shirt off.

"Are you naked under that blanket?" she asked giggling.

"Come find out." He said.

Faye crawled on top of Thomas…their lips meeting each other. She felt his hand run up and down her body, he turned her over to where he was on top of her.

Began to kiss her neck and stroke her breasts.

"I love you." She said to him. He lifted his head, and there he was…his brown eyes and green hair stared back at her.

"I love you too." He said. Faye jumped up with shock.

"Honey what's wrong?" asked Thomas.

"Please get off. Please!" she frantically asked. Thomas jumped off of her and she fled to the bathroom. She paced in the large bathroom back and forth, back and forth.

Why could she picture him? Why could she feel him? She even heard his voice. WHY? Why was she thinking of him?

Faye walked back out; her husband had boxers on now. He looked at her with a annoyed face.

"I'm sorry." She said. She waited for him to say "it's okay" or "don't worry about it, I understand." But it never came out of his mouth. Faye stood there by the bathroom door.

The same way Spike left her hanging.

"Thomas?" she said. Still no answer, he had said nothing to her. "Thomas I-I'm sorry." She said.

"Go to bed Faye." He said as if she were a child not once looking at her.

Faye climbed next to him. She turned toward him but when she did he turned away from her.

Faye would always feel that emptiness from this man…the emptiness that Spike Spiegel once filled. No matter how much she tried she always thought of Spike.

**MORNING**

"Okay Delores, my number is on the fridge and so is Thomas' and please call me if anything goes wrong." Faye had given old Delores all theold information once again. She wanted to make sure that nothing was going to go wrong.

"I know, I know Mrs. Collins. Please go have fun shopping." Delores assured her as she pushed Faye out the door.

Faye looked at her curly haired daughter and said:

"Be good."

Faye had shopped for hours and then decided to cut it short and go home as she walked down the sidewalk she saw a casino. Now Faye had changed a little, but she still had her old habits.

"GO BABY GO!" she cried as she watched her horse become neck and neck with the lead horse rider. They were close to the finish line, the crowd shouted to cheer on their horses.

As they were making the turn…Faye's bet had started to loose energy. The horse started to slow up. Faye had lost. With her same old habits, she had her same old luck.

She began to walkhome, the night sky was now overhead. A jinglingring came from her purse.

"Hello?" she said

"Hello Faye." A deep voice was on the other line. She felt it again her heart began to race again.

"Who is this?" she said petrified.

"Honey? It's me…Thomas." He said

Faye breathed in relief.

"Are you okay? You sounded a little scared there for second." He said.

"Yeah, Yeah I'm fine I just thought you were someone else." She said.

"Where are you?" he asked.

"Oh I just got some shopping done, I'm on my way home." She said.

"Okay, just wanted you to know I'm here and I'm going to bed. So ya don't worry. Love you bye." He hung up.

She finally came to her house; the lights were out so everyone must be asleep.

She tried to open the door quietly, so she wouldn't wake anyone.

"Delores? Thomas? Alexandra?" She whispered their names quietlyno one answered. She walked up the stairs to her bedroom. The room was pitch dark, the light from the hallway gave a little light. She saw the back of Thomas.

"Thomas? Thomas, look what I got. Thomas." Faye walked in and turned on the light. She jumped on the bed, he still didn't wake.

"Hey wake-up sleepy head." She said sweetly.

Her fingertips felt something warm on the sheets, it was sticky too.

Faye looked at her fingers…the tips were covered in blood. Her heart began to race like the horses at the track.

She began to breathe heavy and her eyes became broad.

"No." She turned Thomas over and in his forehead; two bullet holes let blood leak out.

She jumped from the bed…her husband's blank stare looking up at her.

"OH MY GOD! THOMAS!" she cried. Faye closed and blinked her eyes hoping it was a image…but it didn't go away, his face…his helpless blank face was all that kept popping up.

She then suddenly realized:

"Alexandra." She flung the door opened and ran down the hallway to her daughter's light pink room.

"Alexandra!" Faye pushed open the door; there she saw his face.

"Shhhhh, you'll wake the poor thing." Vicious stood in black, holding a sleeping Alexandra in his arms.

Faye blinked again and again…but it wasn't going away. It was truly him…it was the monster Vicious.

"You put her down!" Faye commanded.

"Or what? You'll get you big strong husband in here? Yeah he wasn't all thathard to handle. Or what about the little old lady that works for you? Yeah she was easy to eliminate as well."

Faye's heart raced faster and faster. In those arms lied her baby. And she was defenseless to save her. Faye tried to run to Alexandra, but she was pulled back by something.

"Let me go! You bastard let me go!" she tried to break free from a large bald man that held her close.

"You're a little rusty Faye Valentine." Chuckled Vicious.

Faye thrashed, kicked, bit, and scratched the man but he still would not let her go.

"You know I can't believe that this child is half Spiegel." Vicious looked at Faye with a "yes I know" look.

Faye stopped hurting the man for a second.

"Yes, Faye my dear I know." He said with a smile.

"What have you done to him?" she asked in a terrified voice.

"Who said I did anything to him…or was going to do anything to him." Vicious said.

"That Thomas in there…he was the one I was after." Faye lowered her head.

"He owed me thousands…all the phone calls that interrupted your dinners…it was I, all those "business trips" it was all me." He said sounding quiet pleased with himself.

"This child…it shouldn't even be able to live with the sins of you two. Especially you Faye." He said.

"What you have done is far more worse than what I have done in the past!" she shouted at him.

"Alexandra…hmm what a beautiful name. I believe this is where we leave." Faye was hoping that he would put Alexandra down. He turned toward an open window saying something soft as if speaking to his self, then pulled back his overcoat and pulled out a gun.

He slowly turned around; Alexandra's eyes were now opened.

"Alexandra!" Faye said quietly.

"Do you see mommy?" asked Vicious in a sweet tender voice.

"Mommy?" she asked.

Vicious held his gun out to Faye. Faye looked into Vicious' eyes with tears in hers she shook her head slightly.

"Please don't do this." She said. Vicious was silent for a moment then stuck his gun back in its holster.

"No I won't shoot you." Vicious snapped his fingers, another large man came up to Faye with a cloth…a powerful smell came to her face as he stuck the cloth up to her nose.

Faye's vision became blurry and she began to feel light headed. Before she passed out all she heard was Alexandra scream:

"MOMMY!" and the last thing she saw was Vicious climbing out the window with Alexandra in his arms.

Helpless to do anything Faye blacked out.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

**On the edge of your seat aren't ya? lol**


	3. Time doesn't wait for anyone

**Chapter 3: Time doesn't wait for anyone**

Slowly Emerald eyes woke to blinding light of the sun and dead silence. Faye's head pounded as she picked herself off the floor. Then it all came back to her…

"Alexandria!" Faye's heart raced as she began to remember what happened the night before. With broad eyes she slowly walked down the hall to her room. Hoping not see her husband's body lying in a pool of blood. She breathed in before she opened the door. Her prayer wasn't answered. There lay her husband his mouth wide opened and bullet holes in his head. Faye hated the site of bodies even when she was a bounty hunter. Tears filled her eyes, reality finally hit her…her husband the man she loved and spent five years with was dead.

In the door way Faye dropped to the floor and sobbed loudly. She covered her face and prayed it was all dream but when she opened her eyes his blank stare was still there.

"Thomas!" She cried, rocking herself back and forth.

With hate in her heart all she wanted was to see Vicious' face looking up into Faye's gun. She collected herself and walked over to a small wooden dresser. She opened it and threw out the clothes that were in it out of the dresser and pulled out a dusty brown box. She unlocked it.

Inside the box were her beautiful colt 45, and a radiophone. Faye changed into a white tank top and black jeans, she grabbed her gun and phone as she made her way out the room. She looked once more at Thomas, and with one tear sliding down her face she said:

"I love you." She shut the door. She walked down her spiral stairs. She wasn't sure what she was going to do just yet but she knew she had to get away from the house. As she passed the living room she saw Delores lying on the floor, no blood just Delores. Faye's heart wrenched.  
Delores was like a mother to Faye…she couldn't leave her lying on the floor for all that she had done for Faye.

Faye picked up the small woman from off the ground and placed her on the couch. Faye cried one tear for her as well…she kissed Delores on the forehead and covered her with a blanket.

"Goodbye Delores." She said as she walked out the door. She peeled out the driveway with her car. She needed to get as far as she could from the house. She made her way to the city. She didn't know where to go or who to go to. Then his face came to mind, it would be a three-hour drive but that was the last time she felt safe.

She turned to wide alleyway and whipped out the radiophone. She looked at it and saw how old it was…she prayed it worked. She turned the channel to three, which was the Bebop's frequency. She hesitated before pressing the button down…

"_What if they don't have the bebop anymore? What if they don't help me? What if they're not alive?" _That last thought nearly knocked the wind out of her. She didn't want that.

She breathed in and pressed down on the button. She exhaled and said:

"Hello? Bebop? Do you read me?" she said trying to keep herself calm.

She let the button go and closed her eyes…she prayed to hear a voice…any voice it didn't matter.

Her prayer was finally answered. "This is the Bebop." A woman's voice came through the static. Faye didn't care if it was an alien she was happy some one answered.

"Yes uh…I'm looking for either a Spike Spiegel, Jet Black, or Edward Wong." She said loosing her calmness. Her hands shook with anxiety and her heart raced fast. The woman spoke again.

"This is Edward." The sweet mature voice said. Faye almost laughed thinking it was joke, but then did the math…when she left Ed was 13…5 years later would make her…18. The reality hit Faye like a ton of bricks.

"Ed…This is Faye." She said through the walkie-talkie.

Ed had must been in shock because it took her a moment to answer.

"Faye-Faye?" Edward's voice became softer and sadder. Faye hadn't been called that in a long time. She was glad to hear that name.

"Yeah, Ed it's me." She said with happy tears trailing down the side of her cheeks.

Edward didn't say anything for a moment. So Faye did.

"Uh…I was wondering…if I could…uh…come see you?" she asked trying to sound convincing.

"Faye…where have you been?" asked Ed…still sounding shocked by Faye's surprise contact.

Faye lost it…she couldn't hold the tears back anymore…she wiped away the tears as fast as she could.

"Uh…Ed I promise I can explain what happened, but please I need to know where you, or Jet, or Spike are…I need…I need your help…please." She said desperate now.

Edward took a long time to answer so long that Faye was about to give up. Faye leaned her head against the headrest thinking that Ed wasn't going to answer back.

"Spike and Jet are off on a bounty but…we're docked in the old harbor." Said a sweet excited voice. Without dither Faye sped off to the old dock. She drove up to the curve and got out her car. She saw a metallic ship resting on the waves in the water; she ran down the rickety pier…her sights set on what looked like the bebop. When she came close enough she slowed down.

Her eyes lay on her old home…the great bebop was now rusty and dinged up real badly. She touched the cold metal and felt so many memories. The paint was peeling away and the graffiti that said "bebop" was faded. Faye felt like she was home…that was something she hadn't felt in a long time.

The sound of a metal door opening pulled Faye away from her memories. She kept her eyes on the opened door. She was about to step in, when someone stepped out. Bright golden eyes met Faye's emerald beauties. There in front of her stood a beautiful woman.

"Ed?" Faye's words were stolen out of her mouth all she could seem to say was "Ed."  
Edward's orange hair was long and glossy, her waist was thin and her body was fully developed. Faye thought her eyes were deceiving her at first. Faye thought she was looking upon an angel.

"Faye?…FAYE!" Edward leaped into Faye's arms. She hugged her with happy tears drizzling from her eyes. Faye hugged back…she couldn't believe that this woman was Edward Wong. When Ed pulled away she smiled as she wiped away her tears.

"Ed look at you! You're…you're all grown up." Faye said…some motherly love seeped out of her.

"And look at you, you look so different." Edward said studying her. Faye wondered if Ed could see the sadness in her. A moment of silence passed between them. Then Ed hugged her again.

"_Crack…Crack"_ The horrible sound of cracking wood came from beneath them. The boards broke underneath them, and they screamed as they plummeted into the dirty, cold water.

"Achoo!" Faye sneezed and wrapped more blankets around her. She sat in the living room waiting for Ed to come out of the shower. As she waited she looked around the bebop. It was as if she had stepped back into time. Everything seemed the same. She liked it…because she hated change. She sat on the yellow couch, it was torn and old…and smelled funny, but it was the same old couch. She looked at the picture they had all taken not to long before she had left. They all smiled in that picture even Spike.

She wondered what Spike looked like…if Ed had changed, she thought of what time had done to him.

"_BARK! BARK!"_ A bark startled Faye. And on the yellow couch with his tail wagging rapidly was Ein.

"Ein…how ya been boy?" Faye sat down on the couch and petted him. Ein looked smaller and weaker. Ein was old now; he was kind of fat and a lot slower than he used to be. He licked her fingers…and she remembered the first day they met. How she scared him when she growled at him.

Even though he was old he still had that somewhat smile written across his face.

Ed walked out the bathroom and smiled as she saw Faye playing with Ein.

"He's gotten real old." Said Ed with a smile. Faye didn't look up.

"From what I have seen you all have gotten older." She said with a smile.

A loud sound broke their moment again.

Ed smiled a large smile as she said, "It must be the boys!" she said gladly. She ran down the hallway.

Faye waited to hear something… "YOU'RE BACK!" Ed said happily. Faye heard to other voices. One deep voice that was almost as jolly as Santa, and another calm raspy sweet voice.

"You'll never guess whose here." Said Ed as if she was small child again.

"Is that weird little kid, that wants to fly the ship?" Spike said. Faye heard his voice and felt somewhat sick and somewhat happy. As their footsteps drew near, Faye's heart began to race fast.

Ed was the first to turn the corner and as she did she jumped and said "Tada!"

Faye's big eyes rested on them…it was really Jet and Spike.

Soaking wet and covered in blankets she stood in front of them feeling her face turn red.

Jet and Spike's mouths hung open and they're eyes were broad.

Faye didn't know what to say…she was at a loss of words. She just couldn't take her eyes off of Spike. For it was really he, it wasn't a dream like the five years before…it was the "real" Spike.

Faye finally said:

"Hey…hey boys." She stuttered.

"Faye?" Jet was the first one to speak. Faye studied Jet, to her now he still looked big and strong but his beard had a few gray hairs, more wrinkles and his metal arm was patched with different pieces of metal with very small dents.

"FAYE!" Jet said with a smile. He rushed over to her a swept her up in his big arms and squeezed her small body. Faye smiled as she was held in arms like a small child.

He set her down and moved so she could see Spike. He still had widened eyes and inside his chest banged liked a drum. He settled his eyes on her; he had waited for five years to see her in front of him again. Her soaking wet hair made her look like mermaid with her large teary emerald eyes. Spike's hair was longer and curlier, he seemed bigger to Faye…but his eyes had become so old. She had seen that he regretted his choice.

She stepped closer to him and smiled a little and said:

"Hey Spike, are you just gonna…" Faye didn't even get to finish her sentence before Spike took her in his arms. He breathed into her neck and held her tightly. She felt so cold to him, but he felt so warm to her.

"Faye…" was the only thing that came out of his mouth. Faye felt safe again and she had missed this feeling.

Then Alexandria came to her mind. She slowly pulled away from Spike and looked down and away from everyone. Waiting for that question.

"What are you doing here?" and there it was. Faye turned back to Spike his eyes, filled with happiness. Faye sat down on the couch and she came out with it.

"I came for help." She said quietly. Edward, Jet, and Spike sat around her.

"What is it?" asked Jet. "If it's money problems you're on your own. We gotta enough of that." Said Jet.

"It's not money…it's…it's…." she couldn't finish. She didn't know how to say it without panicking again, and she had to keep herself calm. But his name just flew out of her mouth.

"VICIOUS! VICIOUS STOLE MY DAUGHTER!" she looked at Spike with tears in her eyes as the words fell out her mouth. Spike, Jet, and Edward all had widened eyes full of fear.

"But…Vicious is dead." Said Spike.

**TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

Hey Everyone I hope you like this chapter...I know it kinda sucks but I promise the other one will be better. Newayz HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**


	4. Buried my love alive

**Chapter 4: Buried my love alive…**

_Spike's hands were wrapped tightly around the gun and his finger rested on the trigger.  
Vicious rested on his knees in front of Spike; his face bloody and beaten but still had a large wicked smile. Spike grinded his teeth against each other. He looked like a fierce dog ready to attack._

_With a small laugh Vicious said_

"What a beast, I've never seen you so angry and stern." He barley made his words for he was out of breath.

_"I'm just happy to see you so miserable." Spike said without changing his expression._

_Vicious chuckled.  
"You knew this was coming Vicious, why weren't you prepared?" Spike said now in a serious tone._

"I'm prepared…I'm prepared to die." Spike's eyes widen with shock. Vicious' hand wrapped around Spike's.  
"Pull the trigger…Pull the trigger Spike. I've lived for too long." He said in a sad quiet voice.  
Spike had waited for this moment forever, and finally it was in front of him. But he couldn't seem to pull the trigger. He could trace back to when they were partners… when they were friends. Then Julia's dying face came to his mind again. Then those memories faded away.

"DO IT SPIKE!" Vicious' grip around Spike's hand had gotten tighter. Spike closed his eyes and pressed down on the trigger. In that moment everything seemed to be quiet, as the gun's blast had gone off. Spike kept his eyes closed till he felt Vicious' hand slip off of his.  
In the elevator many shots were fired and Spike's body had become weak. Spike raised two fingers in the shape of a gun into the air, and he simply said…

"Bang." And collapsed to the ground.

**_:End Flashback:_**

"Next thing I knew I was in a hospital bed." Said Spike.

"I arrived just in time, we nearly lost him." Said Jet.  
Faye was quiet for a moment…she couldn't believe that Vicious and Julia were actually dead.

"Then…if you killed Vicious…who has my baby!" she asked fearful

* * *

The room was dark and quiet, Alexandria quietly wept to her self with a bandana over her eyes and her hands tied to something cold.

"I want my mommy and daddy." She said quietly to herself. She tried to keep herself quiet. She didn't want to get hurt by anyone. Her tears were interrupted by a loud creak.  
Then she heard slow loud footsteps. She kept quiet. She felt gentle hands untie the bandana and the straps that held her hands down, when she opened her teary eyes she saw a man with black hair that covered one eye and pale skin. His soft red eyes were kind and sweet to her.

"Hi Alexandria." He said with a deep soft voice. She just stared back with fearful eyes.  
"My name is Tony." He said with a smile. Still Alexandria said nothing.  
"Please don't be scared…" he reached to touch her shoulder but Alexandria pulled away.  
"Really there's nothing to fear, look do you like dolls?" Tony then pulled out a small 'Raggedy Anne doll' and tried to hand it to her. Alexandria examined it and then took slowly out of his hands.  
"See there's nothing to fear." He said again.  
Tony stuck his hand out to Alexandria.  
"Come one lets get out of here." He said with another large smile.  
Alexandria took his hand and he led her out of the dark room.

Alexandria was nearly blinded by the bright lights that gave off in a large hallway.  
She looked around and saw that it was just like a palace.  
"Is this a castle?" she asked.

"Yes it's my castle and I want you to be my guest." He said sweetly. Just then a young woman with long dark red hair dressed in a black skirt with a red top came up to the both of them.  
"Alexandria, this is Samantha…she's going to show you around and bring you anything you need." He said

Alexandria looked at Samantha, and her beauty mesmerized her.

Her skin was a soft and her eyes were a sweet swirl of blue and green.  
"Hello princess." She said with a bright white smile.  
Alexandria was speechless, she was almost breathless.

"Are you a queen?" Alexandria asked kindly with wide eyes.

"No, but I'm a friend of your mother and father…and they told Tony and I to watch after you. So that's why you're here." She said with a smile.

"Where is my mommy and daddy?" asked Alexandria sadly.

"Don't worry they'll be gone for a while so that gives you and I some time to play. Sound okay?" Samantha asked.  
It was as if Samantha had put Alexandria into a trance. She nodded her head and took her hand.  
"Lets go see your new room." Samantha said.

A bald man came up from behind Tony with an ear piece in his ear.  
"You sure it's safe to keep her here? Won't Faye come looking for her?" asked the bald man.

"It's safe…besides I don't want Faye, I want Spike." He saidwith a less kind voice.

* * *

Faye had gone back to her old room and saw that it was empty only a bed lay in her room. She looked in the dresser and found nothing except in the last drawer was a very familiar yet revealing outfit. She cringed in shock.

"Faye?" Jet's voice rang through her ear.

"You're telling me I used to wear this thing out in public?" She said with smile.

Jet just smiled back…

"Yep, and when you would walk down the street people would take double takes." He said with a laugh.

"Faye, are you sure that you saw him as Vicious?" Jet asked.

"My maid said his name was Vicious and when I saw him he had white hair. It was him…" she was interrupted.

"But Spike said he killed him, 5 years ago. It can't be him. Maybe it's a imposter." Said Jet.

"All I know is that whoever he was has my daughter!" she said angrily. Faye' tears started to roll down her face again.

"It's okay Faye…I promise we'll find your daughter." He said giving her a hug.

She stopped the tears for a moment…and nodded to Jet.

After he took his leave she laid on her bed thinking of that day when Spike and she had become close.

**_:Flashback:_**

_"Are you still mad at me?" Faye walked into Spike's small room. He was looking out his window with his jacket over his shoulder. The cool air stopped blowing in the Bebop and it turned it into a flying oven._

_Sweat drops fell from his forehead down the side of his face._

"_Depends, you still the mean ol' woman you've always been?" He asked sarcastically._

"_I'M NOT MEAN! YOU'RE JUST A JACKASS!" Faye shouted._

"_Yep…still mean." Spike whispered to himself._

"_You can't be so careless with you're shots. You nearly blasted our bounty into next week." She said sitting on his bed. "Then you let your guard down." She said with a small laugh._

"_It was my mistake…I saw him aim the gun at you. But you're a big girl, I guess you can take care of yourself." He said._

_She looked at his arm where the bullet had hit him. She knew it hurt him and she knew she shouldn't have joked about it because he took it for her. She noticed the bandage was bloody, blood started to stream down his arm. She sighed and walked over to him._

_She took his arm and unwrapped the bandage. _

"_You have to change it constantly…or you'll get infected." Spike's hand rubbed up against Faye's chest and he could feel his heart beat fast._

"_No it's fine! I can change it." He said pulling his arm back. But Faye pulled it back to her._

"_No, I know you…you never get things done." She said grabbing his arm back. Again she seemed to place his hand on her chest, and this time Spike didn't move it._

_He felt the warmth of her body and he could feel her heart beat. His face turned hot, as he looked into her big green emerald eyes. And Faye herself caught a few glances of Spike. _

_Spike seemed to have forgotten about the pain in his arm. He flinched every now and then but didn't feel or think much of it. He stared at her for a long time…he took a moment to look deeply at her. He saw she was truly beautiful. Her purple hair, deep green eyes, and soft pastel skin made her look as if she were a mermaid. He just didn't realize it till now._

"_There, I'm done." She said as she finished tying it. _

"_Thanks." Spike said in an almost loud whisper voice that made Faye blush. She looked away from him as her face turned bright red…she could feel his eyes rested on her. _

"_Yeah well…I got to go." She turned toward the door and her back felt heavy for she could sense him still watching her._

_She stopped in the doorway and turned around with tears in her eyes. _

"_Spike…" Spike saw small shiny tears roll down her cheeks. _

"_Thank you! Thank you so much." She said like a small child. She smiled and turned toward the door again. _

"_Faye? Can I tell you something?" Spike asked. Faye stopped and turned around once again. When she turned around she felt his large hands hold her sides, and his soft tender lips pressed gentle against hers. _

_Her eyes grew wide, her heart pounded like drums, and her stomach magically turned into butterflies. She was to stun to move all she could do was think:_

"_**What is he doing? Why is he doing this? I should slap him…I should spit on him...I should…do nothing."** Faye suddenly knew she wanted this…she suddenly knew she wanted this for the longest time. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around him as well._

_Spike picked her up in his arms and the two gentle landed on Spike's bed. Spike unbuttoned her shirt and his as well. As he held himself over Faye, she looked at all the scars on his chest and stomach…she looked at him, then back at the scars, she traced the long lines with her finger and then began to kiss them, as if it were going to heal them and make them disappear. She stopped and looked at Spike, he kissed her forehead then her cheek then to her lips. For hours curled in each other's arms they made love. And the both of them had rather not been anywhere else._

_**.: End Flashback:.**_

Faye had woken from her sweet dream and had almost forgot where she was.

She looked across the hall and saw Spike's room, the room where she had first fallen for Spike. She got off the bed and looked out her window and saw large buildings; she had doubts that she'd ever find Alexandria.

"Faye?" She turned around to see Spike outside her doorway. She didn't wipe away the tears or put on a fake smile, she was too worried to think of anything else.

"Hey Spike." She said with a sad tone in her voice.

"I'm truly sorry about your daughter." He said as if it hurt him to say the word "daughter".

Faye's face squinted a little as her face began to swell with more tears, but she tried to stop them…she didn't want them to see that she had became weak, especially him.

Spike tried to keep his eyes off of Faye's rolling tears, but he couldn't.

There was nothing but silence between them. Faye waited for him to say something…but he was silent, just like the old Spike. So she spoke for him.  
"She's such a sweet girl…wouldn't harm a fly. She's only five…what harm could she do, to be kidnapped for?" Faye covered her mouth with her hand.

When Faye had gather herself back together again, Spike asked…he didn't want to but he knew he had to.

"Your daughter is she…uh…mi…" Faye interrupted him.

"Her name is Alexandria Anne…Spiegel." Faye said turning her head around to face him.

She turned away from his speechless expression.

A silence dragged in between them…and he then walked over to Faye.

She turned around to the sound of his footsteps. As she did his arms wrapped around her.

She was shocked for a moment and then held in her tears.

But lost it when she felt a warm substance fall on her bare shoulder. She let her tears flow like rivers into Spike's muscular shoulder.

"I promise you Faye Valentine, whoever did this won't get away with it. I promise." He said with a fierce tone in his quivering voice.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	5. RedEye

**A/N: SPOILERS! If you have not seen that last Episode of Cowboy Bebop (who hasn't?) and wish to seeit for yourself. DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Red-Eye **

Spike laid his tired body on the yellow couch, trying not to think. Yet he couldn't take his mind off Faye…and why she had come back. He kept thinking…maybe now, he can finally keep her.

Ed played on her computer as she always did, with Ein asleep in her lap.

"Its sad." Jet said sitting across from Spike. "I couldn't see myself as a parent…but having your child kidnapped…it must be the worst thing Faye has ever felt." He stated.

Just as Jet laid back in the chair, a voice came on the computer.  
"Jet? Spike? Ed? You guys there?" asked the raspy old voice.

"It's Ben!" Ed said with happiness in her voice.

"What's up?" asked Jet.

"I've got a job for you…there was killing in the city. A man and an old woman were found dead in their gating home." Ben said reading the report. "Not only that, but the nut-job didn't take anything…they just shot the two people and took off." Ben said.

"Really? They didn't take a thing?" asked Ed with sadness in her voice.

"Nope, not a thing…and the people of this house were loaded. And the man of the residence had a wife and a daughter…but they are nowhere to be found. Right now the wife is big suspect." Said Ben.

"I want you three to check it out. See if you can find out anything that my team misses over. We'll pay you 30,000 Woolongs." Ben said taking a sip of coffee.

"That's chump change Ben, not even enough for two meals." Said Jet crossing his arms.

"Then I'll pay you triple!" Faye said standing on the stairs. The three didn't even hear her come in.

"Who is that?" asked Ben.

"No one." Spike said quickly. "We'll take the job." Said Spike.

"Alright…get your lazy asses to work." Said Ben turning the screen black.

The bounty hunters stared at her teary eyes and saw she wasn't lying. The faxing machine made a monstrous sound as it spat out the report. Faye saw it and quickly rushed down the metal steps to read it.

Spike, Jet, and Ed saw her eyes rush back and forth, reading every single detail, not once stopping till they got to the final period.

"This is my house," Faye said looking up at them. "This is my husband…" Faye quivered holding the paper close to her chest. "That's my baby missing." Faye said breathing heavily and hammering out tears. "I'm a suspect?" Faye asked out loud. "I wouldn't do that! Not to my baby!" Faye cried.

Jet stood up from off the couch, and walked over to her. "Its alright Faye, we'll find your daughter." Jet tried to comfort her, but still the tears kept flowing.

Spike watched her tears run down her face…he remembered the last time he saw tears like that from Faye…and they were tears for him.

He was ready to go…he had been ready. He was going to face his past, and hoping to finally leave it all behind him. Yet as always, fate tried to butt-in Spike's business. Hitting him where it hurts. Her footsteps clattered behind him slow and sad.

* * *

"**_Why now?" _He thought._ "Please Faye, just walk past me…forget me and be happy…please." _He begged in his mind**

"**Where are you going? Why are you going? You told me once to forget the past because it doesn't matter. But you're the one still tied to the past Spike!" Faye's voice was trembling and strident…she held her stomach.**

**Spike didn't know what to say to her…or how to keep himself from breaking down. He turned around to look into her eyes one last time…for it could have been the last time he would see her beautiful eyes.**

**"Look at my eyes Faye, one of them is a fake because I lost it in an accident. Since then I've been seeing the past in one eye and the present in the other. So I thought I could only see patches of reality, not the whole picture."**

**Stricken with surprise by his opening up…she had the feeling that he was not coming back.**

**"Don't tell me things like that. You never told me anything about yourself. Don't tell me stuff like that now!" Faye panicked pushing him away and closing her eyes.**

"**I felt like I was watching a dream, one I would never wake up from. Before I knew it, the dream was all over." Spike said turning away from her.**

**He hesitated to stir…he didn't want to leave just yet…his body wanted to move, but his heart was anchored. Faye staring at his back told him her news:**

"…**My memory finally came back. But nothing good came of it. There was no place to return to, this was the only place I could go. And now you're leaving just like that. Why do you have to go? Where are you going? What are you going to do, just throw your life away like it was noting!" Faye was angry, fearful, and sad all at the same time. She didn't want him to leave…she wanted him to be with her, and _their_ baby. **

**Spike knew that couldn't happen…he still had feelings for Julia, and he still had his mind set to kill on Vicious, and yet now that he had gotten to know her better, Spike was falling for Faye. He tried to block out the thought of Faye spilling tears for him again, that's why he didn't look at her. He wanted to tell her…but he just couldn't bring himself to do it.  
**

**"I'm not going there to die, I'm going to find out if I'm really alive." He again tried to budge but he just couldn't, it was as if his feet were planted to the floor.**

"**I don't want you to go…" Faye said low and sad. Spike bit his tongue and held down his rapid beating heart. He finally got himself to walk away from her, it hurt like hell but he managed to start moving. **

He heard the click of her gun, and heard several shots being fired…he still didn't move, he still didn't look back. He just continued to walk away.

**Once he turned the corner, Faye stopped firing. She dropped her gun to the floor and fell to her knees. She cried into her red jacket like a small child. **

Spike had merely turned the corner he wasn't gone just yet. He listened to her cry. Before he got up to go face what he thought to be his last battle; he proclaimed to himself, and silently to her.

"**I love you, Faye Valentine."**

**

* * *

**Held by the hand, Samantha lead Alexandria down a long hallway that had red marble floor, and the walls were filled with paintings of people. The furniture was elegant, and everything looked expensive 

"Here we are little one." Said Samantha stopping at two thin tall doors that were painted gold. Two big bodyguards stood outside the room on each side of the entryway. One opened the door for the two girls. Alexandria looked at the big man with her pulsing brown eyes and said sweetly.

"Thank you." She smiled at him and walked in with Samantha.

The bodyguard suppressed a small smile as the two girls walked passed them. Alexandria's eyes exploded with shine and happiness, the room was light pink and very fancy like the hallway. The room was filled with mountains of toys to play with and dresses for her to dress up in. Samantha could feel Alexandria's grip get tighter on her hand.

"All of this…is yours Alexandria." Said Samantha getting down to her level.

"Really?" Alexandria asked looking Samantha in the eyes. Those same light brown eyes made Samantha give a smile as well looking to her eyes.

"Yes they are." She said patting her on the head.

Alexandria ran to the toys and began to play right away.

"I'll be back to check on you. Okay?" said Samantha.

"You mean you're not going to play too?" asked Alexandria.

"I have to do big girl things right now." Said Samantha. Alexandria smiled at her and began to play again.

Samantha walked back over to the doors and took one last look at the child. She closed the doors behind her. Once out in the hallway she lit up a cigarette, she took in a deep puff and blew it out.

"I hate children." She said feeling calm again. "Watch the brat. Make sure she doesn't go anywhere." Samantha ordered.

She took a few more puffs before putting it out on an ashtray on the table. She saw a lean man come walking up to her.

The red-eyed man walked down the long hallway, his hands behind his back and a small smile across his face.

"Smoking is bad for you lovely." Said Tony-stopping right in front of her.

"Sorry sir." Samantha apologized.

"How is the girl?" asked Tony gaining a serious tone in his voice.

"She will be fine…she'll be occupied for a while." Samantha said.

"Good. Now shall we go?" asked Tony holding his hand out to her.

Hand in hand the two walked farther down the large hallway.

They came up to two doors, similar to Alexandria's doors. The doors led to a large room, and a very long table where many men awaited Tony's arrival.

Once he opened the door, the men looked his way and clapped and cheered with joy. He walked in with his head held up high and a now larger smile across his face. He took a bow as the claps and cheers got louder. Samantha took a seat up at the front of the counsel table.

"Thank you." He said, as their commotion got softer, Tony walked over to his seat and an old man praised him.

"Tony, we are truly amazed…you have brought life back into this company!" he said with a smile.

"Our stock of red-eye is now increasing than ever before…we are back in business my friend!" another old man said.

"Your brother Vicious would be so proud that you have decided to take after him." Said the oldest man at the end of the table.

Tony turned his head toward Samantha and smiled.

"I hope he is." Said Tony under his breath.

"Tony, tell us how you got such an item back on the market." Asked the oldest man, also known as Boss Jinshitu.

Tony smirked as he turned away from the counsel members. He waved his hand over a small monitor that was built in a counter. A small vase with red liquid rose out gently.

"The red-eye I have here in my hand is not just ordinary red-eye, this is special. See I have concocted a new kind of red-eye. I have taken a chemical that I mixed in with the red-eye's ingredients, creating a triple rush." Tony said placing the red-eye back into the counter.

"What chemical is it?" asked Boss Jinshitu.

"It is a natural chemical." Samantha stated.

"Amazing…quiet a genius!" said Boss Jinshitu. "I know this isn't the best time to bring it up, but we have gotten word that Spike Spiegel is still alive." Said Jinshitu. "How will keep that bastard from stopping you like he did your brother?" he asked.

Tony didn't like the subject, but he rather put it out there than be asked it a million times.

"Spiegel didn't want to stop my brother for the red-eye, he wanted revenge. He got his revenge…now I want mine."

Tony turned toward a screen behind him, and clicked a button on the remote. A smiling Alexandria came upon the screen. The counsel had confused looks on their faces.

"Who is that?" asked a man.

"Gentlemen behold…A Spiegel has been born." Tony said with a smile.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**

* * *

I know it sucks...lucky for chapter 6 is already up! Hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Swimming With The Coy Fish

**A/N: Since it took so long to post chapter 5 I thought I should post chapter 6 too.

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Swimming with the Coy Fish**

In the sky Jet and Spike took off into the city to Faye's home. Faye and Ed took Faye's car.

"Ed, why did you come back?" asked Faye.

"What do you mean?" asked Ed.

"Why did you come back to the bebop? Your father took you back…what happened?" Faye was curious.

Ed was silent for a moment; she looked out the window and watched as the people passed by her fast. "When my father found me, he had a bounty on his head…and when he took me he still had that bounty on him. I lived with him for about 2 years before they caught him." Said Ed not once sounding sad. "I had no where to go and I had no one but Ein …so I came back to Spike and Jet. Just like you." She said smiling.

"What happened to him?" asked Faye.  
Ed turned her head back toward Faye; in her golden eyes Faye saw her answer screaming at her in the face. Ed's silence was good enough of an answer as well.

"I'm very sorry Ed." Faye alleged.

"But its okay you know…I know one day I'll see my papa again." She said smiling to Faye. When Faye looked at Ed, she saw a woman…but deep down inside her somewhere Faye saw that 13 year old annoying, yet sweet girl she once was…just more mature.

Police lights danced all around the neighborhood, bringing nosey neighbors out for a peek at what was going on. Faye pulled up across the street, and watched as the ambulance brought out two bodies covered in a white sheet.

"Faye? Will you be alright?" asked Ed touching her shoulder.

"Yeah…I'll be fine." Faye said snapping out of her shock.

Faye reached into the glove box and pulled out a pair of sunglasses. She tied her hair into a bun and paused for a minute to gather herself together.

Going inside the house seemed the hardest for Faye. She saw people searching through her things and looking at all her personal belongings. She wanted to shout at them to get the hell out of her house! But she kept her cool.

"Hey-hey! Who are you?" asked a detective wearing big aviator sunglasses, he munched down on gum smacking like a horse. He was a large gentleman, looking more like a professional wrestler than a cop. On his badge it said "Powers"

"We were sent by Ben to check things out." Jet said handing him a written pass, allowing them to look around.

"You're bounty hunters, huh? Whatever." He said tossing the slip back to them.

Once allowed to enter the bebop crew walked passed officer Powers. Faye glanced at him through her dark sunglasses, something about him made her feel disquieted. She tried not to be so obvious when she looked at him, yet he caught her glance. Faye looked away quickly but could feel his glare still on her back.

"What a jerk." Said Ed to the rest of the group.

"I don't like these guys…they seem odd to me." Jet said. "Keep your eye out, and don't show what you find to these cops." Jet said just above a whisper.

"This is Powers…they have arrived." Powers said whispering into his radio that rested on his shoulder.

The four split up and began to look around the home. Ed covered the down stairs where most of the policemen were. Jet looked over what detectives looked over; trying to find some clues they may have missed, and Faye stayed with Spike.

* * *

Spike looked around the room of Alexandria,and saw family pictures of Faye, Alexandria, and Thomas. Spike gazed upon the face of achild with curlypurple pigtail,and brown eyes. She smiled brightly and had this tender sweetness in her eyes…something that Spike had never known. 

Faye saw him staring at the large picture of Alexandria. She walked over to him and rested her hand on his shoulder.

"Is that her?" asked Spike still looking at the picture. Faye nodded and stared at the picture too. "She has my eyes." Said Spike touching the cheek of the picture.

"Sometimes I wonder…if she too can see the present in one eye, and the past in the other." Faye stated. "She's a sweet kid, she has your attitude." Said Faye sarcastically as she walkedaround theroom.

Spike took a moment more to stare at the picture, and suddenly he felt something inside him swell and burst with pride. He kept his eyes locked on the picture and in an instant he could see himself with his daughter.

"Alexandria…"

* * *

"Hey whatcha doing?" asked a curious cop to Ed. 

"This house has an alarm system…I want to know if anyone triggered it during the night." Explained Ed.

"Seriously, you can do that?" asked the cop.

"Uh, duh." Ed said.

Ed entered the home security database; once she did it asked for the code…she pressed a blue button on her computer and tons of little smiley faces danced around the screen. She hacked in.

"That's funny…the alarm was never set off." Said Ed.

* * *

Jet stumbled into Faye's room where Thomas' body was found. Jet walked in when the photographer took a shot of the blood that stained the sheets. Two detectives turned their heads toward Jet. 

"Sorry fellas, I just need to take a look around." Jet said holding up the slip of paper.

"Knock yourself out." Said the policeman.

Jet walked around the large room, noticing how large it was. "She did pretty good for herself." Jet stated to himself quietly about Faye. Lightly putting his foot on the ground Jet felt something under his foot make a cracking sound.

He lifted his foot and saw a tiny tube hidden on the white carpet. Jet didn't want to show any evidence to any of the officers. He bent down to the floor like he was looking at something and slyly stuck the tube in his pocket.

"See anything?" asked a cop coming up from behind him.

"Nope…Not a thing, good job." Jet said standing up…towering over the small man.

Jet began to walk out of the room, but he could feel hot stares covering his body. Once Jet had made it in to the hallway, one officer spoke into his radio.

"Go." He simply said.

* * *

Jet saw Spike and Faye down the spiral stairs; he walked over to them quickly. 

"These guys are really fishy to me…I think we need to get out of here." Said Jet.

"Yeah, lets get out of here…these guys are giving me the creeps." Faye joined in.

The three turned around from their small circle and saw heavy stares from many men in blue. Huddled together the crew members kept caution.

"You boys have done a fine job here. I guess we'll be on our way." Said Jet.

Officer Powers was one man that stood higher than the rest he smirked at Jet.

"You ain't going anywhere." Powers saidcracking his largeknuckles. He swung at Jet, but Jet caught his punch with his metal hand. "Ahhh!" Powers yelped in pain as Jet squeezed his fist tight. Jet pushed the man back. Quickly Powers jumped back on his feet whipping out his gun. Noisy clicks sounded off as the other officers followed Powers' lead. The policeman that was observing Ed's hacking skills, held the gun to her head.

"We don't want any trouble." Said Faye taking a hold of Spike's hand.

"Aw…too bad. You found it!" Powers shouted still holding the gun up.

"What do you want?" asked Spike shielding Faye.

"Vicious was specific on what he wanted." Said Powers. "He wanted your head Spiegel!" Powers shot the gun. Spike pushed Faye to the floor and dodged the bullet. The other officers came charging at them with their nightsticks and guns.

Faye took out her pistol from her boot and began to fire. She took down three cops, but missed several shots, Faye was a little more than out of practice. Jet fought off anyone who came his way.

"Ouch! Let me go dammit!" Ed cried as the officer took hold of her tightly. Ed gripped his arm and with mighty strength she threw the manover her head and onto the floor. Another man came flying after her but Ed dodged his attack. When the cop pulled out his gun so did Ed.

Ed was frozen…it wasn't in her heart to shoot somebody, bad or good. Without even pulling the trigger the cop was shot in the head. Ed turned around to see Faye holding down the trigger.

Bullets flew as Spike and Powers faced off outside on the balcony. Each shot that was fired from Powers Spike dodged, and every shot that was fired from Spike barely missed Powers.

"Who has Alexandria?" Spike growled standing his ground.

"Don't worry that bitch's brat is well taking care of." Said Powers.

Angry, Spike began to shoot more and more. The people outside ducked from the loud ear piercing booms. Spike had backed Powers into a corner and shot his leg.

"Ahhh! Oh shit!" Powers whined in pain touching his bleeding leg.

Spike breathed in for a moment to calm himself down. He walked over to the giant man slowly. With gun still in hand Spike placed the pistol to Powers' cheek.

"Tell me who sent you! Don't feed that bullshit about Vicious either." Said Spike.

Powers hesitated to speak, Spike swiftly lifted his gun in the air and shot it once. Powers flinched in fear, people on their lawns ducked down and screamed.

"Okay! Okay, I'll tell you. The guy's name is Tony. He's Vicious' twin brother…he's been locked up in pen since he was 13 years old, now he's out." Said a terrified Powers.

Spike couldn't tell if Powers spoke the truth, hecouldn't believethat Vicious had a twin brother...Spikejust had to take his word for it.

"Tony's got the kid?" asked Spike. Powers nodded with wide eyes.

"Spike?" Faye turned the corner to see him standing over Powers. Spike kept his brown eyes on Powers. Sirens went off as the _real_ police showed up from reports of gunfire.

"Spike!" Faye cried again. Spike kept his eyes on Powers with a dead look in his eyes. He walked away from him.

* * *

When Spike left, Powers struggled to get up. He moved slowly because of his leg. A very skinny man by the name of Keller came rushing to his side. 

"Powers? You alright?" asked Keller.

"Yeah, lets get the hell out of here." Powers said limping out of the house and toward his ship.

The Bebop crew took off in a flash, making it back to the dented ship. As she drove back Faye saw a worried look in Ed's eyes.

"You want to tell me what happened?" asked Faye. Ed was silent.

"…I can't do it. I can't kill someone." Confessed Ed. "I'm not strong like you guys, I just can't pull the trigger." Said Ed twirling her thumbs around each other in her lap.

"Have you ever?" asked Faye.

"Once." Said Ed sadly. When Faye saw Ed's eyes getting teary, she dropped the subject. And it was silent all the way back to the Bebop.

* * *

Once back on the Bebop Spike searched frantically for a Tony, yet his name was not mentioned in any of the records. Faye sat next to him going over the records as well.

"Nothing?" asked Jet.

"Nothing." Replied Spike.

Jet felt that his side pocket was wet, he reached in and pulled out the test tube he had found earlier back at Faye's home. Half of the liquid was on his pants.

"Oh yeah." Jet said as he just remembered he had taken it from the house. He looked at the test tube and saw slowly decreasing thick clear liquid inside of it. The tube was cracked and began to spill it everywhere. Jet quickly took the tube to the analyzer that was set next to the computer.

Spike and Faye watched from the yellow couch as Jet quickly prepared the tube for observation.

"I found this tube on the floor in your bedroom, I don't know what it is…but I don't think it belonged there. Does it look familiar to you Faye?" asked Jet holding the tube up to her.

"No, I've never seen that before." She said taking a look at it.

Jet poured the fluid into the water container on the analyzer. He punched a few keys on the computer keyboard. Jumbles of numbers and letter sprawled across the screen, creating nothing but a large headache for Jet.

"What is all this?" asked Jet out loud in frustration.

Ed came walking by the frustrated man. She took a look at the computer screen that was filled with numbers and letters all out of order and cluttered together.

"What is that?" asked Ed as she watched Jet stare at it with utter confusion in his head.

"Honestly…I don't know." Jet said in a tired voice.

Ed sat down next to him and put in a password that made tiny little smiley faces come out. They began moving the mixed code around. Ed punched in more numbers and the faces tore away at the code faster.

When the hacking system did all it could, Ed read the final results.

"It's a formula." Said Ed.

"A formula? What's in it?" Jet asked.

"Coy fish." Edsimply stated .

"What?" asked the three.

"This stuff," Ed pulled out the testing tube with the clear liquid. "This is a natural chemical, that comes from coy fish."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
